Another From The Future
by Streetdog
Summary: If you could travel back in time when would you go? If you could meet your family for the first time. M&S I
1. Chapter 1

Author's note

I declare that I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters !!!! I am sad about that! Sorry for any spelling mishaps! enjoy!

Slap! Came from a fimiliar hand onto a fimiliar face.

''You prevert!'' a very angry Sango yelled at a lechrous stood up and left Miroku rubbing the handprint on his face

'Why is it when i ever try to make a move on her i always end up getting slaped?'Miroku quested himself before following Sango back to keada's hut

'looks like things have quieted down Kagome must of went home.'Kagome and Inuyasha's fight of the week. Is that Inuyasha bleamed Shippo for eating the rest of his ramen,and then called him a hog for eating his of course Kagome deffended Shippo,one thing led to the next.

When Sango arrived at the hut Keadea,Shippo and kilala greated 5 minutes later Miroku came in.

'' Kagome left i asume.'' Miroku said

''yes she left a few minutes ago eh just miss her'' replied the old miko

'' Where is Inuyasha?'' Sango asked

'' I don't Know And i don't care!'' said the shaking yet angry shippo'i am not a hog, im a fox'

' What did i do this time?' Inuyasha thought angrly to himself as he was looking down the well as if he lost somthing down there.

'is anyone looking' he looked around,'good its all clear i'll go to make sure she is safe' And with that Inuyasha jumped down the well and there goes that blue light again.

Sorry if it is kinda short, if i get a reveiw or two i'll make the next one longer, and don't worry i plan there to be a lot more action in the future! also note that this is my first fan fic ever!so be honost in your review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, thanks for your tips! I have seriously got to get spell cheek! Well here goes chapter two! I hope you will review! And I can't find where you can edit your stories so just ignore the grammar of chapter one! [I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters]

The old miko was the herb garden picking some plants for a pregnant woman with terrible pains. When she heard footsteps from behind she turned around to find a pist off Sango walking in the direction of the river. 'I wonder what that monk tried to pull this time?' Kaede thought to herself as she went back to work.

'Stupid monk! That stupid womanizing monk!' The angry demon slayer sat down at the base of a tree. ' First he asks me to merry me, then he goes off and flirts with other women! Right in front of me to!' Sango could not take it anymore. This monk was driving her crazy. ' Why is that monk always in my thoughts?' What broke her out of her thought was a hand on her shoulder.

'' Oh, its just you.'' The hurt demon slayer said as she looked at Miroku

'' Why did you run off like that?''

Sango gave him a you have got to be kidding me look '' Really, you are really asking me that? You know lately you have been as bad as Inuyasha.''

She turned away so that he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes. But he already did. He scooted closer to Sango not really knowing what he's doing at that moment.

''Why did you ask me to merry you? When you would just go off and flirt with others even more?'' tears were starting to swell in her eyes. Miroku lifted her chin so that her eyes could see into his.

''I didn't want you to get hurt. What would happen if I bed you? And you got pregnant? What if my hand was to swallow me hole? Then you would be alone to raise it. I don't want to put that burden on you.'' And with that he looked down at the floor.

''What if I wouldn't mind you to bed me?'' Sango replied

Miroku looked surprised and then he didn't ' I wonder? No it would be wrong to take advantage of her. At least right now.' As if Sango could read his mind '' I would love to be bedded by you. Right now perhaps.'' All Miroku could do was give her his famous perverted smirk. Then lunched him self on her.

The next thing Miroku knew it was nearly sunset. And he could not but help noticing that a necked Sango on him. Both were raped in his robe as a blanket.

He lightly kissed Sango on the forehead to wake her up genteelly.

'' Sango it is nearly sunset the others must be worried about us.'' Miroku whispered

'' Your right, we should get back.'' Replied a tired Sango

The two lovers got dressed and headed back to Keada's hut. Nobody was there when they got back witch would give them some time to make an excuse for their absence.

Ok how was that? I am not very good with details especially with lemons. There will be a little more lemon down the road. And next chapter you will find out where the title comes from. Please review I want to know if I in proved


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters. Except for three.

`` So mom, where are you going? `` Kagome asked her mother

``To the airport to pick up three Americans. They will be staying with us over the summer.'' Kagome's mother answered

``Is it for that student exchange thing? My teacher told us about it last week.'' Sota asked

``Yes.' said their mother

``I didn't know we were going to participate with it.'' Sota remarked

``Um… what exchange?'' Kagome asked

``It is just a way for students to experience what it is like to live in a different country.'' Kagome's mother replied as she was walking out the door. `` I will be back in about an hour.''

About 40 minutes later guess who walked right in and stepped on Buyo's tail. The over-sized cat scratched Inuyasha. ``Hay!'' Inuyasha yelped.

`` Hay Inuyasha we are in here!'' Sota yelled 'In the room with the magic box.' Inuyasha figured

``Inuyasha this is not a good time. My mom is going to be here in a little bit with three Americans.'' Kagome almost yelled

``What are these a-mir-ikans you speak of?'' asked a puzzled Inuyasha `` are they dangerous?''

`` I don't know. I have never met them before. They are just people that come from a different country.'' Kagome replied as she moved closer to Inuyasha and tried to push him to the door. ``Witch is why you should you need to go!''

Then the front door came open with Kagome's mom in the doorway. Kagome quickly grabbed Sota's hat off of the sofa. And placed it over Inuyasha's ears.

``Oh nice to see you again Inuyasha.'' Said Kagome's mom and behind her came the first American it was a girl.

She wore light blue jeans and a blue sweatshirt. She had light blue eyes and blond hair. Witch came down to her shoulders. She wore black and white sneakers. She looked about 12;maybe was another girl that came right behind her. She had Red hair that was in a headband. She wore shorts with a sea green t- shirt with a long silver chain and black flip-flops. Finally the last girl came in. She had dark-brown hair that even in a ponytail it came to the middle of her back. She wore an orange t-shirt with a zip-up sweatshirt that matched her hair. She wore dark blue jeans with blue and white sneakers. And she had beautiful indigo eyes.

Everyone was staring at each other as if they were all in a staring contest.

``Well I will go and make dinner.'' Kagome's mom left the room

They sat there staring at each other some more. Then the red head decided to break the silence. ``Uh. My name is Makayla. But my nickname is kk. And this is Amanda.'' Kk said pointing at the blond. Amanda gave kk a mean look. ``She does not like to be called Amanda though.'' ``you can call me blueberry, smurffs, and or giggles.'' Blueberry added

``Why do they call you that?'' Kagome asked

``Because I died my hair blue for Halloween last year, and it did not come out. It was like that for about five months then I bleached my hair.'' Blueberry responded

``And I miss the blue hair. And I am Megan by the way.'' Said the burnet

``It was getting ingoing!'' replied blueberry

After dinner Kagome agreed to go back with Inuyasha tonight. So after taking a shower Kagome packed her things and left for the well with only her mother knowing. Unknowingly being followed by Megan. Megan didn't know where she was going but someone told her to follow. That it was going to change her life. Kagome jumped into the well. And on the other side an impatient hanyou was waiting.

Megan wondered where she went as she looked down into the well. So she jumped down into the well. Nothing happened,' I wonder what would happen if I' she sat Indian-style a concentrated hard. Next thing she knew a blue flash. She looked up to find not a ceiling but a sky. An almost sunset sky. Megan climbed out of the well and the first thing she found were a 15 year old girl and a now very confused hanyou.

Ok there is chapter 3. Please review! And sorry if I spelled some things wrong. I think I spelled hanyou wrong. Let me know if I did. And can anyone tell me what Kagome's mom's name is? I am getting tired of typing Kagome's mom all the time! I will try to get the next one up in a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here is chapter 4, please review! This is rated for language and slight adult contact with in chapters. I declare I do not own Inuyasha.

Megan hated to be stared at or at least hated knowing that she was being stared at. So she looked around to see not much except a bunch of trees. Trying so hard not to look at the hanyou and girl who was looking so confused. ''How did you get through?''

'' Get through what? That well? I have no idea.'' Megan lied; she knew exactly what had happen. And it turns out Megan is not a bad liar.

Inuyasha had enough. '' Kagome I'll see you at Kedae's hut.'' And with that he left.

'' So what time are we in?'' ask Megan

'' We are in the 1550 's not exactly sure witch year. And wait, how did you know that we traveled back in time?'' Kagome questioned

`` So who is this Kedae Inuyasha mentioned?'' Megan quickly replied

''Oh…she is the old miko of the nearest village and,'' `` Grate lets go see shall we!'' Megan cut her off; practically dragging her in the direction the hanyou went in. ' Thank God that Kagome isn't very smart other wise I would have to tell her what really happened.' Megan was deep in thought and didn't realize that they had reached a village until.

''Oh, Kagome – Sama you are back!'' said a very happy demon slayer '' who is she?'' she questioned looking at the mystery girl.

''Megan, my name is Megan.'' Megan replied calmly

''Ahahahahahahahahahah!'' The horrible scream could fill even the worst listeners. ''What was that?'' Kagome almost yelled. ''It came from the other side of the village.'' Sango added. '' Well let's see who it is.'' Megan started to run. And the other two were right behind her. As Megan ran she passed many huts and gardens,' A lot has happened here already.' Megan thought. While a voice only Megan could hear screamed it's it is a demon, a death demon. Megan new what that meant. '' Ahahahahahahahahahahahah!'' They heard another scream. It came from a hut a little bigger than the others. Megan heard a voice again, ` Try to get rid of me, I dare you too! See what will happen. ` A lot of people were starting to gather. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo were there already.

'' It is a demon,'' Miroku said '' He will not go easily, we may need to bless the house.''

Then a little girl came out of the hut and said '' Mommy tried to attack me.'' She said in a sorrowful voice.

' She was possessed; the demon is powerful enough to possesses. And they showed fear, how powerful is this demon.' Megan thought

'' Miroku what is going on here?'' Sango asked almost yelling

'' A death demon possessed a young women.''

'Of course, a young women, what am I thinking he just made love with me earlier today.' Sango thought

'' What are you doing Miroku?'' Shippo asked

'' To get rid of this demon I must first find were it is in the hut.'' Miroku replied

'' You are wasting your time.'' Megan said

'' Who are you?'' Shippo and Miroku asked at the same time

Megan said nothing; instead she looked in the small window in the front of the hut. And saw him. Staring at them, waiting to attack them, as they would walk in. He can crossover from this world and the underworld through the old well in the back.' Megan answered

'' How would you know?'' Miroku asked eyeing her suspiciously

'' Would you take that chance with the kind of power he is capable of?'' She returned a question

'' What old well?'' Inuyasha asked

Megan pointed to the edge of a wooden area and said '' there by the old sycamore tree on the west side there is a well, very old, barley a well anymore!'' Megan replied

Everyone headed tord the area in which Megan pointed at. As they approached Miroku said'' This is it, this is a portal. When I seal this portal the demon will go with it.''

Miroku took out a piece of his special paper out and placed it on the beaten up well. And said a prayer, you could feel the air already being cleansed. Megan senesced something wrong. She turned around to find a big, dark, black- eyed creature with a horn coming out of his forehead like a union corn. '' Um guys.'' Megan said trying to show no fear. '' Hush Megan, Miroku is almost done.'' Sango snapped '' But.'' ''Hush!'' '' I don't know, I think you guys should come and see him.'' '' See who? Ahahah!'' Kagome yield. Everyone turned around and was stunned to see what was in front of them. '' I told you.'' Megan replied '' well I did!'' Miroku finished the prayer and the figure vanished into thin air.

Later that night at Kedea's

'' So you are from the future? Like kagome? Asked Shippo while he yawed

'' Yes I suppose so.''

''And your from a land called America?'' asked the demon slayer

'' Yes. And so you are all after a living demon named Naraku, correct?'' Replied Megan

Everyone nodded, '' So how did you know about the portal?'' ask the curious monk.

'' I have spiritual powers, I am a sensitive.'' Megan explained '' that is how I was able to get through that bone eaters well.''

'' Well it is getting late I think we should get some sleep we can sort all of this tomorrow.'' Miroku remarked

Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag and her and the fox demon fell asleep in a minute's time. Inuyasha took his spot against the wall, and Miroku took the floor next to Sango. But not to close, he won't do that until later. And Megan took the floor on the other side of the hut, next to Kagome. She laid awake thinking' Why did you want me to come Alex? What is it you want to show me?' it took her about two hours before she dozed off.

Ok please review! And sorry for not updating in a while! I got busy with school!


	5. Chapter 5

I declare that I don't own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit out of doing this.

WARNING: This chapter contains lemon, if you don't like that kind of reading then wait till the next chapter! You have been warned!

Chapter 5

The bright moon lit the fields of feudal Japan. But within the darkest of places, evil awaits. ''_Wahahahahahahahahaa_!''An evil laugh rings in the ears of all that fear. ''_You will never find me_!_ And even if you do you will still get your family heirloom_! _One you should have already received a long time ago_! _Wahahahahahahahahahaa_!'' A sudden pain/ burning sensation Formed in the middle of……''_Wahahahahahahahahahahaa_!'' Then nothing, Megan awoke to realize it was just a dream. ' Thank God it was just a dream.'.

It had to have been about three in the morning. A full moon was out and very bright. Megan looked up and out the small window of the hut. ' It's a harvest moon. My favorite moon' Megan looked around the hut. Inuyasha was against his wall holding his sword on his shoulder. Kagome and Shippo were cuddled up in her sleeping bag. But Megan didn't see the demon slayer or the monk. ' There is something about that demon slayer and monk. Its as if I have met them before. But I haven't, have I? No, I am from the future, and from a different county. Then again I have been in the foster care ever since I was born! But we are still from different times. I am so confused!' Megan sat there trying to collect her thoughts about were she came from. And about that dream that she has been having ever since she can remember.

Right outside the village at the edge of Inuyasha's forest ( A.N I think that's what its called) a couple, deeply in love. Looking up into the night sky.

" Miroku, it is such a beautiful night."

" Yes, but I can see someone who is the most beautiful living woman on the face of the earth."

Sango turned to face the monk that she loves. Her lips touched his, it started to get more passionate by the second. Miroku licked Sango's lips for permission to enter, permission granted, their tongs danced. Miroku enjoyed tasting her as much as she did him. But he wanted more, like earlier. They started to strip of each other's clothing while Miroku placed kisses on her neck and worked his way down. Stopping at her chest, he took one hand and started to work on her nipple. A soft moan escaped her swollen lips.

She felt something hard rub on her thigh. She reached down and started to rub his Harding member. It was his turn to give a soft moan of pleasure. He grabbed her wrist and she under stood why. He pinned her down and plunged into her. Nothing but pleasure mixed with very little pain. He pumped faster and harder as she moaned his name to do so. Miroku found her lips and pushed his with hers. They were both reaching there climax.

" Miroku!"

And he released, when he was empty he pulled out of her. And took a spot next to her. Panting, covered in sweat, and very tired but happy.

They lay there for almost an hour before Miroku awoke. It would be dawn soon and if anyone wakes and they weren't there. They may get the story wrong. " Sango, my love wake up. We need to head back." Miroku whispered

" Isn't that what you said last time?'' Sango responded playfully.

They got dressed and headed back, both still fairly tired. As they entered the hut, they saw everyone still asleep. Megan heard them enter. And with one eye watched as they kissed good night and got to the floor and fall asleep in almost an instant. ' Where the hell have those two been? You know what he is a pervert and if I know perverts. A I don't want to know.' Megan thought as she started to does off and into a restless sleep.

Ok, that was my first lemon in my first fanfic. What do you guys think? Please let me know! I am working on chapter 6 so it should be up in a week or so.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to those who have followed me this far! I hoped that my first lemon was ok; anyways I declare I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 6

When Megan awoke the next day to find Inuyasha and Kagome not there. Miroku and Sango were where they were when she fell asleep. And Shippo was still asleep, but next to Kilara. The sun was just starting to rise. Megan decided to look around since she didn't know how long she would be in the past. And she didn't want to take too long. She didn't want to make a huge change in the past to affect the future by mistake. She got up and exited the hut.

' Japan is very beautiful at sun rise, but not like the night time.' Megan thought peacefully as she stood in front of the hut. Megan walked around to find a pile of wood behind the hut. She hopped upon the pile then on the roof and just sat there in thought.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking through the forest. ' He can be so sweet when we are alone. He didn't want me to take a walk on my own. I miss it when it was just the two of us.' " Oi, bitch what are you thinking about?"

" What did you call me?" Kagome asked in an irritated voice

" Uh," ' Shit! I forgot they take it as an insult in the future. Fuck, please kami please don't,'

" Sit boy!"

"Ah! ' I hate it when she does this to me!' " Hey, Kagome! Wait for me!"

' I love the types of moments, when I am alone and it's peaceful.' Megan thought as she sat on the roof, watching the sunrise. _"Someone is coming." _Megan looked around and saw Kagome and Inuyasha coming back from their walk. ' Better get down,' Megan simply hopped off the roof and landed on three.

" Oh, good morning Megan." Kagome was surprised that she would be awake. She heard that Americans like to sleep in till 3 pm. (AN I know I do that over the summer and on other breaks)

" Morning." Megan replied

" I have to go back, I have this huge exam and staying here will not help." Kagome was mostly talking to Inuyasha

"keh," Inuyasha crossed his arms " I don't know and don't care about those so called tests of yours. You should stay here so we can find more jewel shards."

" Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome said calmly " I am most definitely going home to take my final exam before the end of term!" now Kagome was yelling

After breakfast, Kagome headed towards the bone eaters well. And of course Inuyasha followed with out her knowing. Kagome slid down the well. He waited a few minutes before returning to the village.

Megan was out and about. Walking around to her new surroundings ' this is one of the most beautiful places I have ever been to.' Megan thought to herself as she reached for something that is usually hanging around her neck. ' were it? Oh, it must be in my bag. That's right I didn't have enough time to put it on so I stuck it in my bag , wich is at Kagome's house.' Megan then turned her direction and headed to the well. Megan hopped down the well and looked up to see the sky was covered. ' back to the future! That's a good movie I haven't seen that in a while. And I should problebly check and see if Celine emailed me.' Megan thought as she climbed out of the well.

" Megan! Where have you been?" kk said

" Hey Bleuberry! Tristan emailed you!"

" Oh, shut up blueberry!" Megan said while trying not to blush

" You know you want him!" Blueberry tried to be perverted

" at least I don't try to be perverted. Anyways I have to go." Megan added

"Go were? Some where you can,"

" Oh, Stut up!" Megan and kk yelled. They are all pretty good friends but some times Blueberry is not a very good perv.

Megan rushed up the stairs while she had the chance. She grabbed her bag, and pulled out her birthstone necklace that's made with sterling silver. And rushed back down stairs and wasted no time getting down the well. She climbed out and put her birth stone necklace on. And headed towards Keade's village.

I'm sorry for not up dating in over a week. Before I forget I will not be able to update on the week of spring break for me that's the 27th – 5th for two reasons! One I am going to Illinois to visit my family for most of the week and will unlikely have computer access. And two I will not be coming back until late on the 4th and the next day would be Easter Sunday so I would be busy all week long. If I am lucky wich I usually am . . . then hopefully my friend who we share this account on fan fiction, would update sometime for me that week. Maybe. I am talking about you Celine! She made me put her name in the story along with others and mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok here is chapter 7, and I have said this 8 times PLEASE REVIEW!

It was about three' o'clock in the afternoon when Megan returned. The monk was deep in meditation. Shippo was out in the herb garden with Kirara and the old miko. Inuyasha was on the roof ; deep in thought. ' Sango must be at that hot springs Kagome keeps telling me about'

Megan didn't really know where to go. It seemed as though everyone had there own thing to do or place to go. It was such a peaceful, sunny day, that Megan decided to relax under a tree behind Keade's. Megan leaned against the tree, just watching the people do their things they have to do.

" hey!" Megan jumped surprised to see a giggling Shippo behind her. " how come you didn't go back home with Kagome?"

" It's not my home." Megan responded flatly

" So where is your home?" Shippo asked

"I don't have a real home. I am a foster kid." Megan answered

" How long have you been in foster care?"

" I don't know, all I know is that I was very sick when I was brought to the hospital. They said I had to be about three maybe four days old."

" But why…"

" Shippo, please no more questions."

Megan left Shippo very confused. Megan ran into a group of people. ' What the hell is going on here?' she looked over and saw the monk. Flirting with the girls in the group. 'Kagome is right. Miroku is a big fat womenizer.' "uh," ' And look who is coming now. This is going to be interesting.' Megan watch as Sango apprched.

Miroku looked up and saw Sango looking right at him. " Sango," Miroku started but before he could say anything else. She was heading in the opposite direction into the forest. She went from a fast walk to a sprint.

" Miroku!" Inuyasha jumped off the near-by roof. He saw the whole thing. " That is the stupidest thing I have ever saw! And after all she is carrying your pup!"

The monk's eyes widen " You mean, she is with child?" Miroku's eyes went from surprise to a puppy-dog eye. He then started to run after is Sango. At least he hoped she was still his Sango. He finally found his beloved, as salty water drips down her eyes. She has known him for too long not to know he was standing right behined her. ' Now I have done it. I got her pregnet and now I made her feel betraded.' Sango turned around and slaped the monk who hurts to love.

" I deserved that." Miroku started in a calm yet peaceful voice.

" I thought I am your only! Even after we had sex you are still flirting with other women!"

" Sango, I don't know how to tell you of how sorry I am. I apoligize for upsetting you, and for making you with child."

Sango looked up at the monk. " We have a friend with an exallent nose." Miroku stated as if he read her mind.

" Miroku," " hush" " Miroku!" "hush I feel the presence of . . . ." " Naraku." They both said together

" We need to head back to the village and warn everyone to take cover." Sango almost yelled

" I will lurar Naraku away and you get the others." Miroku said

" Miroku, no!"

" yes," and with that he left with Sango following close behind. They headed tward the village and saw that Inuyasha with his tessiguea ( an: I think that is how to spell it)

already out. And Kagome has returned to them." Sango! Here is your boomerage!" Kagome ran over to her soul sister." This doesn't make sence." Inuyasha said aloud. " what doesn't make scence?" Kagome asked.

" His sent, it doesn't smell like him but then it does."

" Inuyasha! I scence a lot of jewel shards! And it's heading here fast!"

back at keada's hut…..

" I shoulden't be here I shoud be with Kagome!" Shippo kept going on about how he should be out there helping Kagome and the others." I know thi arara. Why has he followed me here?' Megan questioned as she looked out into the opean.

I will not be updating for about 2 – 3 weeks tops. I have to wright the next chapter then type that up and every thing else. Anyways I know it is early but happy easter! And all the peps out there who have spring break enjoy it! PEACE!


	8. authur's note!

I am so sorry for not updating in forever! I am in the process of typing the next chapter as we speak. I plan to have it up in a week no more than two! I have been busy with school and I am also in the middle of another story. Thank you for your patients, and I will have it up as soon as possible!

- Streetdog


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry it took me so long to update I have been busy lately and not many people have reviewed so I don't know what you guys want to see happen.

Chapter 8

' Why did he follow me here? Wait how did he follow me here? Unless he can time travel as well.' " Megan, Megan, … Megan!" "What Shippo, what is it?!"

" You keep staring off into outer space! Uh … hey where are you going?"

"Who are you? You aren't Naraku even though you smell like him." Inuyasha commanded

" Out of my way filthy mutt! I am not after you or your pathetic friends! But that doesn't mean I won't kill you in the process of who I am after." A dark voice responded from a man dressed in black and dark blood red. With his left eye green and his right red, with long coal black hair.

" So answer the question! Who are you! " Miroku's turn to ask

" Seems I will have to kill all of you. You are all in my way."

" Damn it who are you? I want to know your name before I slice you in half!" Inuyasha shouted positioning his sword so he could easily slice his head off.

" Hhhhhhmm ….. Oh fine I will tell you my name before I kill you, all of you." The guy smirked evilly.

" Feh, I would love to see you try!" Inuyasha's turn to grin devilishly.

" Never change the subject before given an answer. My name is Toyota." Toyota said ( A.N: I like Honda better.) " Now," Toyota held out his left hand toward the forest." Come out, Demons of the forest!" Kagome got her bow ready to pierce through Toyota 's hart. 'He has a big piece the jewel of four souls shard in his back.'

'Where is he? I have to find him while I can. I wish I knew what he is after.' Megan thought approaching the edge of Inuyasha's forest . Megan heard a crack behind her and turned quickly to find demons heading toward her. One of them, swept down and grabbed Megan tightly. So tightly that she could barley breath. As the demons came out of the forest, Toyota laughed. " There she is, the one I want!"

' Is he talking about Megan? Why is he after Megan? ' Sango thought. Kagome turned her arrow toward the demon witch held their newest companion. Megan struggled to get out of the demon's grip, but she was held too tightly. Kagome released the arrow and shot it straight at the big serpent demon that was strangling Megan. Megan looked up to see a figure above her.

" What?! What is HE doing here?" Inuyasha yelled recognizing the sent. Inuyasha looked up and sure enough he saw his half brother Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru and Megan locked eyes for a moment. Sesshomaru grabbed hold of his the sword that could kill you.( A.N: sorry I don't know what his sword is called. the one That beguines with a t.) And he surprised everyone when he sliced the serpent demon. Even though Megan was up about 12 feet off the ground she landed perfectly on the ground and ran towards the people/demons she knows.

" Ah . . . So you are Sesshomaru lord of the western lands correct?" Toyota smirked

" Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled.

" Who is he?" Megan whispered to Sango.

" That's lord Sesshomaru, he's Inuyasha's brother. They don't get along very well." Sango answered

" Yea, I can see that."

Toyota had enough talk. He wanted to give Megan what his father couldn't. " I think it is time to finish this once and for all! I am tiered of all this talking, Megan you shall now get what you were supposed to get when you were 5." Toyota said in a calm yet loud voice. Sesshomaru turned from his brother to face these new people. He was automatically drawn to Megan. But he hated this Toyota guy almost as quickly. Inuyasha had enough of this guy to. He took his stand and yelled " Wind Scar!" Toyota disappeared without a trace. Megan looked up to find Toyota still there just up in the air. He was starting to fade.

" I will be back soon Megan, daughter of the monk and the demon slayer!" Toyota yelled as he fully faded away.

" What did he mean daughter of the monk and demon slayer?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked away, of course not wanting to answer. Miroku and Sango looked at each other, blushed then looked to Megan who was the most confused out of all of them. " I don't know. Why are you all looking at me?" Megan asked

All of a sudden Megan felt strong arms take hold of her. And was lifted 50ft up in the air. Megan turned to see who has got her though she has a fairly good idea. And she was correct, Sesshomaru has got her.

" Where are you taking me?" Megan asked

Sesshomaru remanded silent and emotion less as always. Megan looked back at the others and they were chasseing after her.

" Megan turned to face Sesshomaru again." Put me down."

" I have a few questions for you. After I am done with you I will bring you back."

That was the first time Megan heard him speak. " So you do talk."

" Only when I feel like it."

Some time has passed and Sesshomaru has somehow lost them. He found a small clearing in the forest and landed there.

" Now what are your questions?" Megan spoke up ' Oh it is so good to walk around again. I don't think it would have been a great idea to tell him I hate being lifted.'

" What are you?"

" And what do you mean by that?" Megan asked

" I will ask the questions."

" I am human what are you?"

Sesshomaru said nothing Megan broke the silence by telling him her name.

" I know what your name is."

Then what do you wish of me?" ' God I hope I said that right.'

" Your sent, I am attracted to it. Tell me what is your favorite type of animal?"

' Why does he want to know that?' " Dog, why do you want to know.

" You are going back a bit later then what you think" Sesshomaru said as he grabbed Megan and jumped up into the air and was flying toward is palace.

So what do you think tell me! The more reviews I get the faster the next one comes up! If you have any suggestions or anything you want to say review! Was it awful was it good was it surprising? You can also talk to me on twitter. Streetdog101! Peace – Streetdog


End file.
